


Of Puppies And Masters

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Accurate usage of plugs, Anal, BDSM, BDSM practices, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Puppy Play, Smut, butt plug, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She walked over to the bed, her Louboutin’s clicking on the hardwood floor. Settling comfortably on the edge of the bed, her eyes focused with intent on the corner of the room. The crop she was holding snapped loudly against her shoe."Heel."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Of Puppies And Masters

Jaina smirked as she pulled her braid free and massaged her scalp. She was tired, so very tired; but they'd been planning this evening for almost a month. Work had been so hectic and they barely had time to cuddle before bedtime. They both were growing restless.

She walked over to the bed, her Louboutin’s clicking on the hardwood floor. Settling comfortably on the edge of the bed, her eyes focused with intent on the corner of the room. The crop she was holding snapped loudly against her shoe.

"Heel."

Oh, how gorgeous those muscles looked as Sylvanas moved, crawling over to where Jaina sat. 

She stopped right in front of her human, kneeling, back straight and looking up at her from behind her black leather puppy hood. She moved her hips, the tail, held by the straps around her hips, wagged happily behind her.

Jaina chuckled, reaching out and grabbing the bulldog harness that adored Sylvanas' shoulders and upper chest, pulling her closer. 

"Happy to see me, puppy?" Her answer was a low bark and more wiggling of the tail. "Oh yes, yes you are," Jaina smirked, running the end of the crop up the hard abs and over stiff pierced nipple; and then back down and sliding it between her legs. Jaina's smirk went wider when she saw the flat end of the crop coming up glistening with wetness.  _ "So _ happy to see me."

A whine left Sylvanas as she leaned down, running the snout of her mask from Jaina's heel all the way up to her thigh, though she was stopped from pressing under Jaina's skirt as a heeled foot pressed against her chest, pushing her back. 

"Such an eager puppy." Jaina purred, tapping the crop over a stiff nipple again. "It’s been a while. I hope you didn’t forget your training. I would  _ hate  _ to start over."

Sylvanas immediately shook her head and leaned down to press it against the floor, whining and wagging her tail, her ears pressing tight against her head.

"Let’s see if you remember then." Jaina said, standing up. "Sit." Sylvanas obeyed immediately, kneeling down and leaning on her hands, panting happily. "Good girl." She praised, following her words with a harsh slap of the crop against the shapely ass. "Speak?" 

Throwing her head back, Sylvanas howled. Her body, along with her mind, finally felt relaxed and at peace after a whole intense month of work. It was times like this that she truly appreciated the dynamic they had in these moments. She was calm and secure, knowing that she didn't have to worry about anything but the pleasure; Jaina's and her own.

"Good girl." Jaina purred after Sylvanas stopped howling, pinching the nipple and twisting the barbell as a reward. "Such a good, obedient puppy."

Sylvanas panted happily, wagging her tail as Jaina ran her hand over her chest, up to her shoulders and neck and to the back of her head to the clasps of the hood. She pulled the masterfully crafted hood off of Sylvanas' head, tossing it on the nightstand as she ran her fingers through the luscious locks, scratching her scalp.

"Take," Jaina ordered, holding the crop before Sylvanas' face. Without a second thought, the elf took it into her mouth and wiggled her tail. Her tail started to wag faster when Jaina started scratching her back and Jaina giggled, gliding her short nails over the expanse of well-defined back. "Good girl. Now, up onto the bed."

Jaina smiled as she watched Sylvanas jump on, whipping around to wag the tail and give Jaina a few muffled barks as she looked at Jaina excitedly. The human chuckled, walking over and pulling the crop from the elf's mouth, tugging her into a harsh kiss by the harness, abusing the soft lips with her teeth.

Jaina pulled back, looking into the glowing eyes clouded over with lust and smiled. The elf's lips took on a nice red color, calling her to in to sink her teeth in some more. She misses seeing those lips bruised and swollen and spread in a seated smile.

“Turn around, face down, ass up.”

Sylvanas woofed softly and did as she was told, wiggling her ass for a good measure. Jaina smirked, taking in the view before her. 

“As much as I like the view of that beautiful ass of yours, I feel like it’s looking rather… empty.”

Sylvanas gave a bark in response, ass wiggling eagerly as she listened to Jaina's heels click against the floor and heard the drawer of the bedside table sliding open. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the touch of cold metal against her ass, sliding up and over her lower back and  _ oh _ , it was their biggest one.

“You think you can take it, puppy?” Jaina asked, her free hand resting on Sylvanas’ hip. The elf nodded, wiggling her ass and rocking back into Jaina's touch. “Hold still then.”

Sylvanas’ ear twitched at the click of a bottle cap and then Jaina's slick finger was pushing against her, then slowly in, lubing her up.

“If only you knew, how much I’ve missed watching your pretty little ass take what I have to give.” Jaina purred, pushing the lubed-up steel plug against Sylvanas who only woofed in response and willed her body to relax, excited to feel full again. “That’s my good little pup. Relax for your Master.”

Sylvanas couldn’t help the guttural moan that left her throat as she felt the plug slowly stretch her ass and slide in. She gathered all her will power, as the plug fully sank in, to not come on the spot. 

Jaina watched her body language the whole time, sinking her nails into Sylvanas’ hip when she felt her start trembling. “Don’t you dare, pup,” the human warmed, digging her nails in further at the answering whine. “You know better than that.”

Sylvanas woofed in response, taking a few deep breaths, calming her excited body down enough to settle before Jaina once more. 

Jaina smirked, looking at the light blue gem adoring the stem of the plug now resting between Sylvanas’ asscheeks. “Oh, puppy, this is such a gorgeous view,” she said as she reached into the pocket of her skirt, taking out her phone and placing her free hand on the elf’s ass, pulling it to the side to snap a couple of pictures for their collection.

“That’s a good puppy.” Jaina purred, starting to record a video just as Sylvanas wagged her tail again. Setting the phone up where it could continue to record, she turned her attention back to Sylvanas. “Such an obedient little pet.” She gave the ass before her a resounding slap. 

“Now, let’s play a game.” Jaina walked back over to the nightstand, grabbing the wand she’d set aside. “If you can withhold coming for ten minutes, then as a reward, I will give you as many orgasms as your body can handle.” Sylvanas gave a few questioning-sound barks in response. “And if you come before that, then as punishment, I will tie you up and leave you to think about what you did for an hour. Are the rules clear?”

Another bark and a tail wag.

“Good.” Jaina smirked, turning the wand on its highest setting. “Let's begin, shall we?”

Sylvanas tensed up the moment she heard the wand click on, anticipation and a healthy dose of apprehension filling her as she realized it was on the highest setting. This would be a very hard game to win. But she was determined. The promised reward was enticing

Jaina chuckled, watching the set of Sylvanas’ ears and then waiting a moment, hovering the head of the wand just a breath away from the elf’s core before pressing the wand’s head right against the clit. 

She watched with a smile as Sylvanas tensed and whined, her whole body shuddering. All those well toned muscles rippling with the wave of sharp pleasure that rolled through Sylvanas. Jaina continued to hold the wand tightly to her puppy’s clit, relishing the sounds Sylvanas was making as she rubbed Sylvanas’ back soothingly, even if the action was completely contradictory to what was going on.

“How are you doing there, puppy?” Jaina purred, knowing that there was little chance of Sylvanas winning this little game. Whatever outcome would it be, Jaina knew that they would enjoy both.

Sylvanas woofed, thinking of the most boring things she could remember at that moment, all the reports she needed to write, all the deadlines, all the boring real life shit. 

“Good.” Jaina chuckled, giving the elf’s ass a firm squeeze. “Only seven minutes left.”

Sylvanas growled, grabbing fistfulls of blankets as she gritted her teeth. As much as the thought of being tied up - and Gods was Jaina  _ good  _ with knots - was appealing, she’d rather take orgasms till she couldn’t anymore. It's been a long month.

Jaina watched with fascination as Sylvanas tried to fight the impending orgasm for the next seven minutes and, to her surprise,  _ succeeding.  _ She smiled, so proud of her puppy, her hand running over the elf’s lower back, scratching lightly.

“Such a good puppy.” Jaina cooed. “Just a minute left.” The human looked at the clock with a wide grin as the clock ticked past ten minutes. “You can come now.”

The moment those words left jaina’s mouth, Sylvanas was coming. Her whole body shaking and nothing but wave after wave of pleasure wrecking her. She whined and moaned, twitching and tensing. Her first orgasm flew into second and then third and fourth, her inner muscles tensing and the sensation of the plug in her ass heightening all the other sensations.

Sylvanas lost grasp of reality at some point, coming back to herself lying flat on her front, head resting on a pillow and hands rubbing soothingly at her back.

“Welcome back.” Jaina hummed, scratching slightly.

“Woof.”

“I think it’s safe to say that the scene is over.” The human chuckled. “How are you feeling baby?”

“I don’t think I have words to describe just  _ how  _ good I am right now.” Sylvanas mumbled, utterly exhausted and sated, melting in a happy giddy mush. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” Jaina said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the elf’s shoulder. “Want me to take the plug out?”

Sylvanas only hummed her agreement, rolling onto her side and relaxing. “I can take care of you once I catch my breath.”

“I’m alright, baby.” Jaina said with a smile as she eased the plug from Sylvanas, setting it aside and rubbing at her lower back. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Want cuddles, though."

Jaina giggled, kicking her heels off and shuffling up the bed to Sylvanas. "Let's take the leathers off."

"In a moment." The elf hummed, pulling Jaina into her arms, burning her face into human's neck.

They laid there for some time, tired and happy, content just to be in each other's arms. Jaina's hands rubbed at every part of Sylvanas they could reach. Gods, they shared the bed every night, falling asleep tangled up; yet this was different, so very different and  _ Tides  _ did Jaina miss this.

"You know," Jaina broke the comfortable silence. "I've talked to Liadrin. About the playdate."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a very specific story, but boy have I enjoyed writing this! Shout out to all the puppies and owners out there! :D


End file.
